


Vanilla and Buttercream

by foreverfangirlalways



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxceit - Freeform, Feels, Flirty, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Roman means well, Sort Of, analogical - Freeform, cursing, cut him some slack, he is a himbo tho, inspired off a tiktok, janus gets pissed, mention of past breakup, pseudo logan, read to find out more!!, virgil could have done things differently, which ship is it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlalways/pseuds/foreverfangirlalways
Summary: Janus has been on an emotional roller coaster in regards to Virgil, but after overhearing a conversation he is fed up and decides to take matters into his own hands.Or:The tiktok based fic only I wanted but need to share with all of y’all!INSPIRED BY THIS TIKTOK: https://www.tiktok.com/@stormy_gale/video/6900405649490873605?sender_device=mobile&sender_web_id=6932913585296918021&is_from_webapp=v1&is_copy_url=0
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Vanilla and Buttercream

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I wrote this in a haze of inspiration in less then thirty minutes...

“That’s it, I’m done. I’m so fucking done!” Janus growled under his breath as he walked down the corridors towards his room. As soon as he reached it, he slammed his door closed and threw his hat onto his bed. 

When Virgil first broke up with him and moved in with the light sides, Janus understood. He hated it and felt like the love of his life ripped his heart out and threw it into a blender, but he had understood. After all, who would want to be stuck with an “ugly, lying, two faced snake” forever? 

Even though it was Roman who said the words and then slammed the lights sides mind palace door in his face when he went looking for Virgil, Janus knew deep down that Virgil had to feel that way.   
Why else would he have left?

Then when Virgil chucked his favorite hoodie out the door and into the dark realm with a note saying ‘I don’t need this anymore, and I feel like someone needs it more than me anyways,’ Janus got hope again. He quickly took the hoodie before any of the others could see it, and he slept with it on every night in hopes that one time he would wake and be holding Virgil in his arms again. 

He always woke up disappointed. 

Once he got accepted himself, things started to change. Virgil began to hangout with him again. He would sit on the counter and eat fruit loops while Janus stood next to him and drank a smoothie out of a wine glass. They worked together to help Thomas, listened to music while sitting in the living room, hell, Virgil even asked if he could tag along with Janus to go visit Remus. 

And that last movie night when Virgil sprawled out on top of the back of the couch and fell asleep with his head on Janus’s shoulder, Janus subtly kiss Virgil on the cheek and whisper, “I miss you too” in his ear. 

But the next morning, things were different. Virgil began to hang around Logan more and more. He seemed to be distancing himself from Janus, and that was heart wrenching. 

At game night Patton asked Virgil what the traits of his crush were and he replied with, “calculating, smooth, intelligent, and understanding” while staring Janus in the eyes but sent a wink to Logan at the end. 

That was heartbreaking. 

And when he walked in on the pair cuddling on the couch, with Logan holding Virgil like Janus used to, he felt the last few bit of his heart turn to ash.   
But then just before Janus was to turn and wallow, he heard Virgil speak. 

“I think Janus is over me. Do you think I should just move on? I thought when he kissed me and whispered that he missed me he meant it, but he hasn’t even tried to talk to me once since then. I know I was an ass in the past, but I really thought we made up. I even described him perfectly in with the crush question!”

Janus felt his heart heal in real time. “All this time Virgil has just wanted me to approach him! To prove I meant what I said!”

However, Janus’s thoughts came to a crashing halt when he heard Logan chuckle darkly.   
“I told you he was probably just talking in his sleep. You know, you’re description also covered the traits of another side.” Logan told Virgil while rubbing his hand up and down Virgil’s arm.   
Every time Logan’s hand rose, Janus felt his anger and blood pressure move up with it. 

When Virgil looked up at Logan with his big, honey brown eyes and mused, “yeah, I guess it did,” Janus whirled around and stormed to his room in anger and frustration. 

He was just so utterly done with being polite. He tried to be nice, he tried to be thoughtful, he tried giving space, but   
fuck.   
That.   
Shit. 

“If Virgil wants calculating, if he wants proof of my feelings, if he wants Logan, then I am damn well going to give him it all.”

Janus made sure persuaded Roman to need Logan, dawned his Logan attire, made sure he had the correct tie, and headed right for Virgil. 

As soon as Pseudo-Logan walked into the living room, Virgil looked up and smiled. Janus felt his blood boil from the knowledge that the smile isn’t really for him, and he guessed it must have showed because Virgil immediately dropped the smile. 

“What happened? Did Roman piss you off or something?”

Pseudo-Logan adjusted his glasses and shook his head. “It was nothing I could not handle.”  
Virgil nodded, and then kind of just looked at the other side. Moving along before Virgil caught on, Pseudo-Logan walked over and pulled Virgil’s hood down, making him look away. 

“You know, you smell just like vanilla.”

Virgil didn’t really react to that, so Janus wrapped his hand over the smaller sides shoulder and had sprawled his fingers across his neck, just like he would always do get his attention when they were together. 

Virgil grimaced but then smiled, knowing only one person who would ever dare to touch him like that.   
Despite noticing Virgil’s reaction and realizing his cover is basically blown, Janus continues but in a much more obvious manner. 

“You taste like buttercream.”

Virgil smiled wider, now with absolute certainty that the side next to him is Janus. Janus looked up and noticed Logan and Roman standing in the doorway, staring. He summoned his hat and decided to make sure Virgil knew 100 percent how Janus feels, without an audience. 

“Your feelings up my senses with empty calories.”

He brings the hat up, turns back into his true self, and kisses a smiling Virgil. 

...

Afterwards he will learn about how Roman and Logan are a couple, and Roman suggested that Logan help out Virgil by making Janus jealous. Later he would hear the full conversation they had on the couch. But for now, Janus is happy to just finally have Virgil in his arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I finally got inspired to write again! I hope I am able to finish up the rest of my stories soon. Let me know if you want this from Virgils POV!


End file.
